List of Torture Devices
Many torture devices were utilized by Sir Hank Fieron and his three daughters, Gibbet, Rack, and Maiden. While inside Torcia Tower, the three sisters could freely maneuver the devices. Ball Gag A ball gagボールギャグ抑圧の玉 is a device placed in the mouth and tied around the head to incapacitate the victim's ability to speak. Gibbet utilizes one while breaking into Hargain Crossrosier's mansion. Barrel of Shame The Barrel of Shame羞恥の樽 was a torture device designed to contain victims and hold them in place for public ridicule and abuse. Bear Trap A massive bear trapトラバサミ kept by Hank Fieron and later by his daughters. The bear trap was a type of device consisting of a hinged ring of metal much like a mouth and a sensitive trigger plate in the middle, which causes the "jaw" to snap shut on the victim. Brazen Bull The brazen bullファラリスの雄牛 was a metal device where victims were locked inside and then heated from a fire lit underneath it. A feature of the apparatus was that the screams of the victim would exit the device sounding like the bellows of a bull. Lord Hank utilized it to torture Marco five years after the Battle of Cave Horaga, with Marco eventually dying inside it. Breaking Wheel The Breaking Wheel車輪刑の車輪 was a multi-use torture device. Typically, a victim would have their limbs wrapped in and around the wheel's spokes, where the bones and joints would be broken via beating. One was incorporated into Josephine R. Cat o' Nine Tails The cat o' nine tails猫鞭 was a device used by Rack. It was a multi-tailed whip used to flog victims. Rack's uniquely featured star blades on the end of each tail. Rack utilized it to make a "painting" on Ian's back entitled "Man of Budding Stardust". Crucifixion Cross The Crucifixion Cross磔刑（逆十字） was a device where the victim would be nailed to or otherwise strapped to the beams and left to waste away, often taking the victim several days to die. Gibbet The gibbetジベット鉄檻 was the namesake of Gibbet. The name refers to any instrument utilized for public executions. Gossiper's Violin The Gossiper's Violinバイオリン was a device designed to keep a victim's hands and neck restrained. Gibbet summoned one to attack Raymond, who then destroyed it with his lightning magic. She later utilizes one again to restrain Tsukumo. Guillotine The guillotineギロチン was a device used to execute its victims via a blade that would slice through the neck. Maiden utilized one to kill Cynthia when she approached the Pot of Basuzu. She later used a guillotine's blade to attack Tsukumo, but missed. Hand Crusher The Hand Crusher粉砕機 was a device designed to crush both hands of the victim simultaneously with the use of two vices connected to each other. Hanging Rope The Hanging Rope絞首刑のロープ was a simple length of rope used to strangle or hang victims. Maiden utilizes one as a grip when Tsukumo attacks them with her wind powers. Head Crusher The Head Crusher頭蓋骨粉砕機 was a device where the victim's head would be placed inside in a vice, where then the top crank would be twisted and the cap above their head would slowly crush the person's skull, breaking their jaw and sometimes even causing their eyeballs to dislodge from their sockets. Iron Chair The Iron Chair審問椅子 was a torture device consisting of an all-metal chair with many spikes lining the back, armrests, leg rests and seat. A fire would also be lit nearby and the victim would be pushed closer to it, or a fire would be placed directly under the seat, leaving the victim to slowly roast alive. Iron Maiden The iron maidenアイアン・メイデン鉄の処女 was a device filled with spikes, where the victim was shut inside and then impaled upon them. The device was the namesake of Maiden and could be controlled by her. Iron Pig Mask The iron pig masks豚の鉄仮面 were a type of scold's bridle. They were metal masks that were attached over victims' faces so they could not talk, hear, or see. Gibbet utilized them on Cynthia and Ian when they invaded the tower. Gibbet considered them the least painful of the devices in Torcia Tower. Iron Spider The Iron Spiderスペインの蜘蛛 was a tong-like torture device made of iron. Typically heated before use, the device was used to mutilate their breasts, often resulting in death or permanent disfigurement. The Iron Spider would be placed on a wall, with the victim's breast inserted into it, then they would be pulled away from the wall and device, tearing it off. Josephine Josephine was the name given to the torture rack utilized by Rack and its various versions. Victims would be strapped to the device and then be stretched via chains. Judas Cradle The Judas Cradleユダのゆりかご was a torture device consisting of a stool-like apparatus with a pyramid shape on top. The victim would be forced to sit on top of the pyramid, with the tip penetrating one of their orifices, causing tearing and eventually impaling them. Knee Splitter The Knee Splitter万力 was a device consisting of two blocks with spiked ends held together with screws. A limb or joint of the victim would be placed into the gap and using the screws, the spikes would destroy the encased limb or joint. Rack utilizes one while breaking into Hargain Crossrosier's mansion. Nata The Nataナタ was a large Japanese cleaver. Neck Trap The Neck Trapハメるヤツ was a torture device used to restrain its victims. It consisted of a wide iron collar with barbs on the inside, pointing inwards. If the victim were to struggle or rest they would be impaled in the neck by these barbs. Pear of Anguish The Pear of Anguish苦痛の梨 was a torture device consisting of a sculpted metal shell, shaped like a pear, that could unfurl to reveal a spike on the inside. Pendulum The Pendulum振り子 was a device where a victim would be strapped to a table with a blade attached to a hinge above. The blade would then swing back and forth like a pendulum, slowly lowering each swing. The blade eventually completely bisects the victim. Pillory The Pillory首拘束 was a device where the victim's head and hands would be placed into a frame and forced to stand for public humiliation. Pliers The Pliersペンチ were a hand tool used to firmly grasp and bend objects. Saw The Sawノコギリ was a large blade used to cut objects, wielded by two people at each end. Scavenger's Daughter The Scavenger's Daughterコウノトリ was a metal frame that could be used to restrain its victims and force them into the fetal position. It consisted of an A-shaped frame with the very top enclosed around the neck, the midpoint area around their wrists, and the ends around their ankles. The frame of the device could be adjusted to force the victim into an even tighter position, compressing them enough to cause nosebleeds. Scissors The Scissorsハサミ were a device composed of two blades. Each blade pressed together, they fulfill their role by scraping together. Shackles The Shackles枷 were a pair of cuffs that attached around the ankles to restrict a victim's movement. Spanish Donkey The Spanish Donkey三角木馬 was a device that victims would be straddled naked upon while weights were tied to their feet, causing the victim to slowly lower, dislocate and eventually, be torn apart upon it. One was incorporated into Josephine R. Witch's Spider The Witch's Spiderウィッチ・スパイダー was a set of tongs that would hang from the ceiling and would hold a victim by various parts of their body. They could also be heated before use. Gibbet utilizes one as a grip when Tsukumo attacks them with her wind powers. Trivia *The actual Barrel of Shame was almost never an actual wooden barrel, instead being wood with metal reinforcement in a similar shape to a barrel. A similar device known as the Drunkard's Cloak was made from a real barrel, though it allowed limb movement for public humiliation. *The Brazen bull was first designed and used in Ancient Greece, making it one of the oldest torture devices. *The breaking wheel could be used as an execution method on its own or as torture preceding an official execution by garroting or decapitation. *The Cat o' Nine Tails is also known as "the captain's daughter" due to its widespread use in the navy. *The crucifix cross in the device room of the tower is inverted, when crucifixions are traditionally done upright. *Speculated to be a modern invention, the Pear of Anguish's function and purpose other than the recorded use of pear-shaped gags is unknown. *The Pendulum blade is a fictional torture device created by author and poet Edgar Allan Poe, first featured in his short story, The Pit and the Pendulum. *The pillory board hung on the dungeon wall as pictured in ''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-'' is missing wrist restraints. *The Scavenger's Daughter is named as such as a reference to "the Duke of Exeter's daughter", a rack in the Tower of London that was popular with the Duke of Exeter, Henry Holland. The Duke and his "daughter" served as the inspiration for Hank Fieron and his daughters. *The Spanish Donkey as pictured in ''Torture Tower Doesn't Sleep -Clown Chapter-'' is modeled after a rocking horse. Spanish Donkeys have no curved beams attached to their legs and do not rock. References Notes Category:Objects